


沙漠之空

by Nrober



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: The amount of people who have taken McCree’s hat over the last two decades is at least two dozen names long.Hanzo's name is a new one.过去二十年间，曾有两打名字列入拿走麦克雷的帽子的人的名单。半藏的名字新列其中。A translation of Desert Skies By Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	沙漠之空

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desert Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268295) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



过去二十年间，曾有两打名字列入拿走麦克雷的帽子的人的名单。

麦克雷并不怪他们。并不真的责怪。那是顶好得要命的帽子。宽阔的帽檐，选用的是他能负担得起的最好的材质，它为他旅途中提供的足够阴凉物有所值。他十分确定他会戴着它死于某刻。

除非有人搞了点小偷小摸，他想着，看向他之前放帽子的长椅。某人只是和帽子分开五分钟，去洗了个澡，结果就有人拿走了它。麦克雷摇摇头。毫无尊重。完全是老样子。

他先去找了源氏。彼时他还在暗影守望的日子，源氏通常是失踪的帽子的罪魁祸首，至少半数时间里。麦克雷确信有个新兵看到过他不止一次进行他的牛仔电影滑稽表演，用手指开枪之类的把戏。当他看到源氏正与禅雅塔进行冥想，而显然没有戴着帽子时，他转而把莉娜作为下一个嫌疑对象。她的头上同样空空如也。其他惯犯们也都摆脱嫌疑：法瑞尔，安娜，温斯顿和安吉拉，都在他的搜寻中获证清白。当他打听到塞特娅那里时，他绝望了。至少，绝望到会把塞特娅作为一个可能的选项，在她多次告诉他那顶帽子闻起来像死亡并且应该被烧掉以防产生疫情之后。

当他走向露台时，挫败感伴随着他。他知道帽子不会永远失踪，基地并没有那么大，但这是头一次他这么久都找不着那该死的玩意。当他在视线边缘认出它的时候，他几乎以为自己在那一刻产生了幻觉。几次眨眼后他才明白，他的眼睛没有欺骗他。

显而易见，岛田半藏靠在一棵树下，熟睡着，杰西的帽子把他的脸藏于世界之外。

麦克雷盯着看了很久。他曾经有几次把帽子放在半藏的头上，大部分时候都是为了开玩笑，但从没想过对方实际上会乐意。至少，没有乐意到会拿走它。他走近半藏，低头看着他。这个男人发出轻轻的鼾声，麦克雷不禁想知道他是有多累，才会在光天化日之下打起了盹。

他抬头越过树枝看去。阳光垂直投下，明亮而无情。帽子是唯一让半藏的脸远离光线的遮蔽物。盗窃行为忽然间合情合理：半藏累的时候通常有些近视。他大概拿走麦克雷的帽子用做冥想时抵御来自太阳的暴怒的第一防线，然而却睡着了。

麦克雷的坏心眼，一个永远不该被鼓励的那部分，想要快速抓拍一张他眼前的人。这是当他情绪低落的时候可以拿出来看看的东西。他抗拒着这种冲动。在别人打盹的时候拍照并不是非常妥当。他会在半藏醒来的时候再问他。也许他会对他宽容些。

麦克雷坐下来，向后靠在树上。他无处可去；不妨稍事歇息。他看向半藏把他戴着帽子的景象收入眼中。他看起来很好。好看得无以复加。好看得令人 _想入非非_ 。

他甩开思绪，看向天空。低低地吹起一阵呼哨，轻柔到不足以吵醒半藏。直布罗陀的风景与新墨西哥天差地别，但当他闭上眼，照在他前额的阳光与他曾称之为家的那片沙漠感受起来相差无几。现在，家的概念更无定数，比起某地更倾向于某些人。一个偷走他帽子用来做滑稽模范的半机械人。一位在他生病时把茶塞进他手里的老兵，还会取笑他的枪法。一个女人从女孩成长为英勇无畏的士兵。

一个男人在树下戴着牛仔帽沉睡。

这比在那沙漠中曾梦寐以求过的一切都更好。

【完。】

**Author's Note:**

> The translation was posted on my bolg(https://nrober005.lofter.com/) on May 2018.  
> Due to something happened to the blog platform recently, I decided to repost it on here.  
> Thanks to Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales) for giving me permission to translate this beautiful work!
> 
> 无Beta, 所有错误都是我的，授权见：https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GcsV0ptlmVX41jurvFZqFhUkt2Y-rboT/view?usp=sharing


End file.
